1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical devices, and particularly to compact electrical wiring devices.
2. Technical Background
Electrical circuit installation is a labor intensive and time consuming process that may require electricians of various skill levels. Essentially, the process includes several phases. The first phase is commonly referred to as the rough-in stage. The second stage may be referred to as the termination phase.
During the rough-in stage either conduit or armored cable is placed throughout the structure as per the build-out plans. Junction boxes and wiring device boxes are also installed throughout the structure. Junction boxes are deployed to house connection points where two or more conductors are to be joined. Wiring device boxes are deployed at locations where electrical service is desired. After the boxes have been placed in the structure, the electrical cabling is pulled through the conduits. At the end of this step in the process, electrical wiring is disposed between the distribution panel and each wiring device box. The leads from the electrical wiring extend from the boxes and are visible and accessible for the next phase of the installation process.
As noted above, after the rough-in process is complete the electrical devices must terminated, i.e., the electrical wires are connected to the electrical wiring devices. Accordingly, each electrical wire is stripped and connected to the terminals of the electrical device.
There are drawbacks to the process described above. One drawback relates to the rough-in phase of the process, while another drawback relates to the termination phase. With regard to the rough-in phase, in conventional grounding circuits, the conduit system is employed as the grounding path. The conduit system is grounded at the service entrance and connected to intervening sub-panels, grounded structures, and other grounded equipment. While this grounding method affords protection to both personnel and equipment, it may be problematic from an electromagnetic (EMI) standpoint. In particular, the conduit system may function as an antenna that receives electromagnetic noise propagating in the environment. The electromagnetic noise is transmitted by the conduit system as EMI. As those skilled in the art will recognize EMI may adversely affect the performance of electronic equipment such as computers, telecommunications equipment, testing and calibration equipment, and solid state cash registers, to name a few non-limiting examples.
With regard to the termination phase of the installation process, this aspect of the installation process is the most time consuming portion of the process, and hence, the most costly. A journeyman electrician must perform or supervise the termination of each wiring device.
Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient, labor saving, and cost-effective system for terminating electrical devices to the electrical wiring system. Further, what is also needed is an electrical circuit installation system and method that prevents the propagation of electromagnetic noise within a structure's conduit system.